


Morning after

by stonemed



Series: 10 Days Challenge [1]
Category: The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: 10 Days challenge, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, writing meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:31:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonemed/pseuds/stonemed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[10 Days Challenge - Day 1: Write ten lines of dialogue between two characters who had drunken sex last night and are not talking about it. Ever.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning after

**Author's Note:**

> \- English is not my native language, so if you spot any mistakes please let me know.  
> \- [10 Days challenge: Day 1 - _Write ten lines of dialogue between two characters who had drunken sex last night and are not talking about it. Ever._ ]

"No."

"No...  _what_ , exactly?"

"Like,  _everything_. Me, you, my bed and... Oh my God, we're naked?!"

"And good morning to you, little miss darkness. Now stop it with the fuss, would ya? I'm so hangover and I need some more sleep."

"Sleep? How could you even do it, after we had - no, wait. This has not really happened. It  _can't_  be."

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself? Either way, you're freaking hilarious."

"I'm serious, Faye! I was drunk, and - okay, listen to me. We haven't  _ever_  done anything, alright?"

"If you like to believe so, I won't be the one to shatter an innocent hope. Not quite sure about your innocence, though..."

" _Faye_!"

"G'night, Blake."


End file.
